Life Without Love Would Be Impossible
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie meet at a bar.  She just broke up with her ex and he is looking for a hookup.  What happens when the "hookup" turns into more?  This was orignally two one-shots but I combined them into one


Life without Love Would Be Impossible

**_Please read Author's Note at the end :)_**

_Flashback_

_Emmett's POV_

_My normal Saturday nights entailed going to the clubs, getting wasted, and finding a girl to fuck._

_I made my way into the Twilight Night Club and stopped dead in my tracks._

_Sitting at the bar was the most gorgeous and luscious woman I had ever seen. _

_I had to talk to her or I was going to lose my mind._

_Her dress left little to the imagination. It was a very short, black dress that accentuated her curves. The v-neck showed cleavage and the six-inch black heels definitely screamed 'FUCK ME'. Her long blonde hair reached past her shoulders and I was dying to run my fingers through it._

_Her green eyes looked captivating, but I could see sadness in them._

_My heart began to pound, and I wanted to find whoever had hurt this beautiful goddess._

_I pushed my way to the bar and took a seat next to her. _

"_Hi," I said, trying to play it cool._

"_Hi," she replied with a sad look on her face._

"_Now why is a beautiful woman like you sitting all alone at the bar?" I asked._

"_I just broke up with my boyfriend," she explained._

"_Damn, that sucks. I'm sorry," I consoled._

"_Don't be sorry. He was a lying, cheating bastard, and I should have broken up with him a long time ago. That's why I'm here, alcohol is the only thing that will make me feel better right now," she said as she grabbed the shot glass. I watched her throw her head back and swallow the shot in one gulp._

_I knew immediately I would get along with this fine woman. _

"_I'm Emmett McCarty, by the way." I introduced myself._

"_I'm Rosalie Hale," she said with a smile._

_Over the next few hours, I learned a lot about Rose. I nicknamed her Green Rose because of her green eyes, and she called me Emmy Bear because, she said, it seemed like I acted tough, but could potentially have a soft side. _

_Between the two of us, we had about ten shots of vodka. _

_Rose leaned closer to me and whispered seductively, "Do you want to dance?"_

_I jumped up from my seat and lead Rose to the dance floor._

_She danced with her back to me, and I was distracted by her ass._

_I wrapped my arms around her waist, as she wiggled her ass against my growing erection. _

"_You are going to be the death of me, Rosalie," I growled into her hair._

_She smiled and began to grind against me even harder._

_My hands traveled to her breasts, and she moaned into my ear._

_I spun her around and crushed her into my chest._

_She looked up at me and I felt my heart flutter._

_What the hell is happening to me? I want to fuck this beautiful woman tonight, and for the rest of my life._

"_What are you thinking about, Emmy Bear?" she asked sweetly._

"_I'm thinking we should get out of here," I replied hopefully._

"_I couldn't agree more," she whispered sexily._

_She took my hand and led me out of the club. _

_I wrapped my arm around her as we waited for a taxi cab._

"_Should we go to my place, or yours?" I asked._

"_My roommate and her boyfriend have taken over our apartment. Let's go to your place," she replied. _

_Eventually, a cab showed up and I gave the driver my address._

_I placed my hand on her exposed thigh, as she placed her hand very close to my shaft. _

"_I can't wait to do some very naughty things to you," I whispered softly into her ear._

_Finally, the cab pulled up to my apartment building. I quickly paid the driver, and lifted Rosalie into my arms. _

_I carried her into the building, and put her down when we reached the elevator._

_I pushed the PH button __and_ _the doors closed._

_I pressed Rose against the wall, caressing her face._

"_Kiss me," she demanded._

_I slipped my hand behind her neck and claimed her mouth with mine._

"_Damn, that was nice," she murmured as we broke apart._

"_Babe that was one of the hottest kisses ever," I replied, trying to catch my breath. _

_The elevator stopped, and I carried Rose into my living room._

_I set her down by the couch. _

_I ran my hands through her beautiful, long, blonde hair, and as I stared into her gorgeous green eyes, I licked my lips in anticipation. _

_She gave me an innocent smile and cupped my cheeks with her hands._

"_Best first date of my entire life," she whispered as she leaned closer to my lips._

_I growled and captured her lips in a passionate kiss._

_She forced her tongue into my mouth and I hungrily accepted it._

_Our lips and tongues fought for dominance and it seemed like neither one of us could get enough. _

_I began to kiss her neck, and her moan went straight to my groin._

"_Have your way with me, Emmy Bear," she said, purring into my ear._

_She giggled as I threw her over my shoulder, and ran into my bedroom, slamming the door behind us. _

_I put her down on the bed and we helped each other undress._

_I was left in my boxers; she was left in her bra and thong._

_I crawled on top of her and began to passionately kiss her perfect lips._

_She kissed me back._

"_I can see someone likes me already," she said, teasing. We both could see the "tent" in my boxers._

_I threw my head back and began to laugh. She laughed, too, and it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard._

"_My dick most definitely likes you; however, I hope you know this isn't just about sex,"_ _I said softly, c__aressing her face._

"_You want more than sex?" she asked, sounding shocked and surprised._

"_Rose, I know we only met a few hours ago and you have no reason to trust anything I am saying; you just broke up with your boyfriend. You are different from any girl I have ever met. It's crazy, but I already have strong feelings for you. I want you to be my girl, and nobody else's. What do you say, Ms. Hale, be my girl? I asked, hoping to convince her._

"_Oh, Emmy Bear, you don't have to ask twice. I'd be honored to be your girl. I shouldn't want to be in a relationship so soon after breaking up with the ex, but I really like you and I can definitely see potential for us. You just need to know one thing," she said, making my heart flutter even more._

"_What's that babe?" I asked curiously._

_She pushed me onto my back, and I could see the lust darkening her beautiful green eyes._

"_If you ever, EVER cheat on me, I will cut off your balls," she said forcefully, and I knew she was dead serious._

"_Rosalie Hale, you have my word. I can be an asshole at times and I can be very demanding, but the one thing I am not, is a cheater," I declared to her._

"_Emmett McCarty, where have you been all my life?" she asked, kissing me fiercely._

_We made out for the longest time and we ended up falling asleep. _

_I wasn't kidding when I said this wasn't just about sex._

_I woke up the next morning with Rosalie in my arms, our legs tangled together._

_The feel of her in my arms was the greatest feeling in the world, besides kissing her perfect lips._

"_Babe, it's time to wake up," I said softly, shaking her gently._

_She opened her eyes and I felt a big grin cross_ _my __face._

"_I was hoping last night wasn't a dream," she spoke sweetly._

"_Last night was not a dream, but you, Rosalie Hale, are a dream come true. I guess I was right in saying this wasn't about sex for me. We obviously fell asleep before doing anything," I said, touching her cheek. _

"_You are such a cutie, Emmy Bear. You may look tough on the outside, and you did mention you can be an asshole, but I think you really are a teddy bear," she said, smiling at me. _

"_I have you to thank for that, Green Rose," I whispered._

_I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with a burning desire._

_The next words that fell from her perfect lips gave me a huge hard-on._

"_Make love to me, Emmett."_

_I quickly removed her bra and thong, as she took off my boxers._

_I was about to reach for a condom, when she stopped me._

"_I'm on the pill," she said._

"_I still think I should wear a condom," I replied._

"_When was the last time you had sex?" she asked._

"_Last week," I admitted hesitantly and looked away. I couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment on her face._

"_Emmett, it's alright. I had sex four days ago. You don't have to be ashamed," she said, comforting me, and hugged me very tightly._

"_Maybe we should wait," I whispered._

"_You don't want to have sex?" she asked in surprise. _

"_Honey, believe me, I am a typical guy that thinks about sex like every 30 seconds. I do want to have sex with you, but I think we should go out on a date first," I explained, hoping I hadn't driven her away already. _

"_That sounds like a great idea," she said as she got out of bed. "I guess we should get dress."_

_I put on a t-shirt and sweatpants and she put on her little black dress._

_I offered to fix her breakfast, but she declined. _

"_I have to go home and get ready for my hot date tonight," she said teasingly, wrapping her arms around my waist._

_We held each other for the longest time, enjoying the feeling of closeness._

_I walked her to the elevator and kissed her goodbye. _

_She stepped in, pulling me with her._

_We both laughed as our lips found each other's once more._

_The elevator stopped at the first floor and, this time, we had to say goodbye._

"_I had the best time last night, and can't wait until tonight," I said, holding her closely._

"_Right back atcha', handsome. Pick me up at seven," she said, kissing my cheek._

_I waved as she walked out the door._

_I couldn't get her out of my mind._

_Rosalie Hale had me coming undone, and she didn't even realize it. _

_**One Month Later**_

_I couldn't believe it had been a month since I'd met Rose._

_She made me feel alive, and made me want to be a better man._

_We saw each other every day, talked on the phone, made out a lot, and bought each other presents._

_And we decided to wait to have sex. We wanted our first time to be very special._

_It was our one month anniversary and I was taking Rose to a very fancy Italian restaurant called La Tua Cantante. There was usually a three hour wait, but I'd used my connections to get a reservation. _

_I wore a red dress shirt, black pants, black leather jacket, Calvin Klein cologne, and I'd put some gel into my hair._

_As I left my apartment, I saw the limousine waiting for me. I had ordered this especially for my special girl. _

_As we drove to Rose's apartment, I picked up my cell phone to call her._

"_Hey babe," I said with a goofy grin on my face._

"_Hey handsome," she answered._

"_I'm just letting you know that I am on my way. I'll bet you look gorgeous," I said._

_She giggled, and my heart fluttered more than usual._

_Tonight was going to be the night; I could feel it in my heart._

_Five minutes later, the driver stopped and I let myself out._

_I walked into her building, and took the elevator to her floor._

_I made it to her door and knocked lightly._

_She opened it, and my jaw dropped to the floor._

_She was wearing a purple halter dress, the bodice doing wonders for her breasts. The hem was ruffled, and the side slit left little of her leg to the imagination. She was wearing Steve Madden satin, open toed, pumps in variegated shades of purple. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders in curls, and her makeup was understated. _

"_Holy fuck, my girl looks amazing," I exclaimed as I pulled her in for a kiss._

"_Holy fuck, my guy looks amazing," she mimicked, kissing me back._

_Once we made it outside, she squealed excitingly. _

_I could tell she loved the limo. _

_I helped her into the car and the driver drove us to the restaurant._

_We walked in holding hands and the hostess seated us right away. _

_The dinner and dessert were absolutely delicious. _

_Rose made me laugh through the entire meal, and it felt just right._

_I could picture us doing the same thing 70 years from then, when we were old and gray. _

_After I took care of the check, I suggested that we go back to my place. _

_She gave me a seductive look and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. _

_Once we made it back to the limo, we couldn't keep our hands or lips off of each other._

_I wanted to give Rose her present, but she had her tongue practically down my throat._

_She climbed onto my lap and began to grind herself up against me._

_The erection I was sporting made me feel a little bit uncomfortable. _

_Finally, the driver stopped at my apartment. I thanked him and gave him a tip. _

_I practically dragged Rose to the elevator, and then she jumped into my arms. _

_I kissed her as if my life depended on it. _

_There was something about this woman that captured my heart and I couldn't bear to be without her. She had shown me what it was like to fall, hard and deep. _

_The elevator stopped and I carried her straight to my bedroom._

_I gently put her down on the bed, and just stared at her beautiful face._

_She looked at me tenderly with a sweet smile._

"_You have a serious look on your face, Mr. McCarty. What are you thinking about?" she asked._

"_I am thinking how lucky I am to have a great girl like you," I said._

_The smile on her face got bigger and she pulled me down for a kiss._

_I pulled back gently; because there was more I had to tell her._

"_Rose, this past month has been great. I never thought having a serious relationship could be this amazing. I wake up happy every single day because of you. I feel like I am a better man, and I don't want to go back to my old ways. As soon as I hear your voice or see your face, my heart begins to pound like crazy. I can talk to you about anything, and you don't take any of my bull shit. I know we both agreed to be in a committed relationship, but I wanted to do something to make it official," I explained, pouring my heart out to her. _

"_Emmy Bear, you are kind of scaring me," she said hesitantly._

"_I'm not proposing, if that is what you're thinking," I said jokingly._

"_Oh thank God!" she exclaimed._

_I pretended to be hurt by that, and then I could see that Rose felt bad._

"_Aww baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that", she said, trying to comfort me. "I just meant that I think it's a little too soon to be proposing. Please don't be mad at me." Then she began to cry._

_God fucking damn it! I didn't want my baby to cry._

_I pulled Rose onto my lap and held her tightly against my chest._

"_I'm sorry, baby. I was just pretending to be hurt. I know it is way too soon to be proposing. Besides, there is something we have to say and do before that." I rubbed her back gently._

_She lifted her head off of my chest, looking very confused._

_I wiped the tears from her eyes, and said what I felt in my heart and soul._

"_Rosalie, I love you."_

_She was speechless, and I wondered if I had spoken to soon. _

"_I love you too, Emmett," she finally answered, making me very happy._

_I kissed her with all the love in my heart and she kissed me back._

_Pulling back, I rested my forehead against hers as we stared into each other's eyes. _

"_I'm really glad you said it too" I said, gently caressing her cheek._

"_Did you think I wouldn't?" she asked._

"_I had a feeling you would, but I had to be sure. I really do love you and I will do everything I can to make you happy," I said. " I promised."_

"_I really love you too, Emmy Bear, and I've never been happier. Breaking up with my ex-boyfriend was the best decision I ever made, because I got to meet you," she softly._

_I took charge of the situation and began to peel the dress off her gorgeous body. _

_She took off my shirt and then pants, and boxers at the same time._

_Soon we were completely naked and I couldn't wait to finally make love to my girlfriend._

_Lying between her thighs, I placed my cock at her entrance. I looked at her silently, asking if she really wanted this._

"_Please, Emmy Bear! Make love with me," she pleaded._

_That was all the incentive I needed. I thrust myself inside and we both groaned in pleasure. _

_I began to move faster, and it was beautiful to watch her writhing underneath me. _

_I lifted one of her legs and put it on my shoulder. This caused my pubic bone to hit her clit and she began to moan. I kept moving even faster_, _a__nd I knew I was going to come any second. _

"_Rose, you are so god damn beautiful and I love you insanely. I need you to come right now," I demanded._

"_Harder, baby, harder please," she cried as I lifted her other leg. _

_This new position caused me to slide even further inside and we both screamed loudly._

_Within a few seconds, we both came._

_Afterwards, we held each other, waiting for our bodies to calm down. _

"_Well, I can finally say you are great in bed," she giggled._

_I began to laugh and she did too._

"_Thank you for a great night, Emmett. The dinner, and everything else, was wonderful," she said happily. _

"_You're welcome and thank you for everything, as well," I said, kissing her forehead._

"_Do you want to spend the night?" I asked, hoping her answer was yes._

"_Of course, Emmy Bear. I am way too tired to move," she said._

_We fell asleep in each other's arms, and I dreamed about our bright future together. _

_End Flashback _

_**One Year Later**_

_I paced back and forth anxiously. I was so damn nervous._

_The same questions kept running through my mind: What if she doesn't show up? What if she changes her mind during the ceremony? What if I fail her as a husband?_

_I began to hyperventilate, and I just had to see her._

_We had kept the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other until the wedding ceremony. I was regretting that decision because I had to know how she felt._

_I quickly grabbed my phone and texted her._

_-__Babe, I feel awful for asking this. You still want to marry me, right?_

_About one minute later, she answered me back._

_-Emmett Andrew McCarty, why would you ask such a silly question? Of course I still want to marry you. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You still want to marry me, right?_

_-Rosalie Lillian Hale, I love you and of course I still want to marry you. _

_I began to think about the day I proposed and it made me feel a lot better._

_Flashback-Six Months Earlier_

_For our one year anniversary, I surprised Rose with a trip to New York City. _

_I took her to see the play Rent, and we went to the shopping district. My credit cards were almost maxed out, but I didn't care. Whatever my baby wanted, she got._

_Then she surprised me by giving me Dallas Cowboys tickets (my favorite football team). I did not even care that we were in public; I gave her a very nice and passionate kiss. _

_We walked to Times Square and looked at all the pretty lights._

"_Once again, you've outdone yourself, Mr. McCarty. This day has totally rocked and I'm glad we got to share it together. I love you," she said with a smile._

"_I love you too and I can't believe we've been together for whole year. I love making you happy and you make me happy too," I said, bringing her hand up to kiss the palm._

_We were silent for a long time after that, content to look at the lights and enjoying being together. _

_I let go of Rose's hand, turning her to face me, and got down on one knee. _

"_Rose, you are my everything. My life became complete the day we met. I will never want another woman as much as I want you. The sex is absolutely mind blowing, and if we never left the bedroom, it would be fine with me. However, I love your heart and personality a lot more. The second you walk into a room, I instantly feel better. I can talk to you for hours and you actually listen. You always call me out on my bull shit, and that is okay. Sometimes I need to hear that I am a whiny and selfish bitch. Anyway, my knee is starting to hurt so I am just going to ask. Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?" I proposed. _

"_Yes, Yes, and Yes!" she shouted, and I saw tears in her eyes. _

_I pulled a small velvet box out of my pocket, taking out the ring inside; I gently slipped it onto her finger. I kissed it before she jumped into my arms. _

"_I love you," she whispered as she kissed each part of my face. _

"_I love you too," I responded before capturing her lips with my own. _

_End Flashback _

**Two Hours Later**

_I was waiting at the altar as the bridesmaids came down the aisle._

_Then the bridal march began to play and my heart rate was jacked._

_I saw my Rosalie walk down the aisle with her dad, and she looked absolutely stunning. She literally took my breath away._

_It felt like forever before she finally made her way to me._

_I grabbed her hands and my nervousness slipped away._

_I was marrying the love of my life, and nothing would ever tear us apart._

_We had written our own vows and Rosalie spoke her vows first:_

_**"Emmett, my Emmy Bear, I love you with every breath in my body and with every beat of my heart. I know this road we are starting down might be hard at times but I honestly can't wait. The happy and good times will outweigh the bad, and being married to you will only make me happier. You are the love of my life, and give it so much more meaning. You took my heavy heart and made it light again. I will love you forever. This I vow, until death do us part."**_

_Then it was my turn._

"_**Rosalie, I am fairly certain you already know how I feel. My heart belongs to you, and only you. Nothing will ever tear us apart and my love for you will never falter. I want, and need, to spend the rest of my life with you. We may fight and say hurtful things to each other, but you must know that I will always love you. This I vow, until death do us part."**_

_The priest finally said, "By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "I love you Mr. McCarty."_

_I whispered back, "I love you Mrs. McCarty."_

_We sealed the deal with a very passionate kiss._

_That Saturday night, one year ago, I never thought I would find my soul mate. Now I am__ a h__appily married man to an amazing woman and I could never picture my life without her._

_Our married life won't be easy, but a life without love would be impossible._

_**Two Years Later**_

_Emmett's POV_

_"So, how's the makeup sex been?" my best friend, Edward, asked._

_Jasper looked at me and I could tell he was waiting for my answer, as well._

_"Alright, guys, my sex life is none of your god damn business. What Rosalie and I do behind closed doors is private. Besides, she would absolutely tear my balls off if I told you. Can we drop the subject now, please?" I pleaded._

_"Aww, Emmett, you are no fun. What happened to the guy who would tell us every gory detail about his sexual escapades?" Jasper asked._

_"That version of me left the day I met Rose. I am never going to be him again, nor do I want to be. Rose changed me for the better and I am going to be always grateful for that," I explained, feeling my heart race._

_The past few months, Rose and I had fought on a daily basis. No matter what I__'d s__ay or do, it was always wrong. I'd learned to just keep my mouth shut, but sometimes I had to fight back._

_I keep telling myself that things will be normal after the baby is born._

_The day Rosalie told me she was pregnant was probably the best day of my life; besides the days I met her and married her, of course. _

_**Flashback-Eight months earlier**_

_It had been two years since Rose and I had gotten married. We were completely wrapped up in each other and, I swear, I fell more in love with her each day. _

_For the first year of our marriage, we lived in my apartment. It was just easier to move all of her things there._

_Then we decided it was time to look for an actual house. We'd talked about having kids, but hadn't decided when._

_We had a lot of fun looking at houses and, after the 20th prospect, we found our home. _

_Within two months the house was officially ours, and we moved in. _

_Rosalie went crazy with the renovations and it took a long time before it really felt like our home._

_Of course, we wasted no time in christening every room in the house…some more than once!_

_We'd been in the house around six months when Rose began to feel ill. _

_I'll admit that I was definitely worried. She threw up every morning, complained she was tired all the time, went through weird mood swings, and fought with me constantly._

_Usually we made up immediately, but lately…it had taken us longer to forgive each other._

_On that particular night, we fought for almost an hour about what to make for dinner. I wanted a nice home cooked meal. She wanted to order take-out. _

"_If you want a home cooked meal, make it your damn self," she shouted at the top of her lungs._

"_Rose, I've already suggested that we make dinner together, "I argued. "It won't take long and it will be faster than ordering a pizza," I tried to convince her._

"_Oh my god, you never fucking listen to me," she fired back. "I am exhausted and I don't feel like slaving over a hot stove, just to feed you. I am not your fucking maid, nor will I ever be. I am a strong and independent woman, so fuck you, Emmett."_

_I loved getting her all riled up because she never looked sexier._

_I would have told her this, but she stormed out of the kitchen in a huff._

"_Babe, please come back," I pleaded as I followed after her._

"_No, I already told you to fuck yourself. Leave me the fuck alone," she screamed as she climbed up the stairs._

_I ran up the stairs, two at a time, and I caught up with her._

_I grabbed her around the waist and pinned her to the wall. _

"_Emmett, let me go, right now," she growled, trying to wiggle her way out of my arms._

"_Nope, you are not going anywhere, Mrs. McCarty. I want to know what's wrong. We never fight over dinner like this. Please talk to me baby," I begged as I ran my hands soothingly over her. _

_I looked into her eyes and I could see the tears forming._

"_I'm sorry, Emmy Bear. I don't know why I am such a bitch lately," she apologized. "You don't deserve any of this. I know you are trying to help and I love you so much for that. I would suggest that we never fight again, but we both know it won't happen."_

"_I'm sorry too, Rose," I said sadly. _

"_I keep antagonizing you and that causes us to fight even more. I know you haven't been feeling good either_ a_nd I should have been more considerate of your feelings."_

"_Emmett, I have to tell you something," she whispered as the tears began to fall down her face._

_I wiped them away and kissed her softly. _

"_Babe, you know that you can tell me anything. What is it?" I asked as we both sat down on the floor._

_She climbed into my lap laying her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her very tightly and waited with baited breath._

"_I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out._

_My heart and stomach began to do somersaults as my mind began to race._

"_We're going to have a baby?" I asked._

_She lifted her head up and smiled at me._

"_I'm not a hundred percent sure, but my period is very late," she said softly. "I've been getting sick every morning, feeling extremely tired, and there are my horrible mood swings. Those are all signs that I could be pregnant. I made a doctor's appointment for Wednesday. Will you go with me?" she asked hopefully. _

"_Of course I will go with you. You don't even have to ask," I replied as I held her tightly._

"_Wow, we are going to be parents," I whispered into her hair._

"_Do you think we are ready?" she asked._

"_Hell no, but no parent is absolutely ready for children. However, I can't wait to become a daddy," I said grinning down at her. _

"_I can't wait to become a mommy, either," she said, smiling sweetly. _

_She snuggled closer to me and asked the question I__'d h__oped she wouldn't._

"_What if I'm not pregnant? What if something is wrong with me?"_

_I forced Rose to look at me and tried to comfort her._

"_Please don't think like that," I begged, cupping her face in my hand. "Like you said, your symptoms clearly state you could be pregnant. If for some reason you aren't, we can always keep trying. You know we have no problem with that."_

_She laughed and I was glad to see her smile again._

"_I love you, Emmett," she stated._

"_I love you too, Rose," I affirmed. _

_Our lips met in a very passionate kiss and she wrapped her legs around my waist._

_I carefully rose from the floor, Rose secure in my arms. _

_I carried her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I quickly stripped her clothes off, and she did the same with mine. _

_We both stepped under the hot spray of water. My eyes flew open when I felt her hands grab my dick. She began to jerk me off, and I swear my eyes rolled into my head. The feel of her hands on my dick was amazing. I didn't last very long, and I almost swallowed my tongue when she used her to mouth to clean me up. _

_As soon as she was done, I pinned her against the wall and our mouths collided in a frenzy of hungry, passionate kisses._

_I began to kiss her neck, and she moaned very loudly, "I love you Emmy Bear."_

_I swear my dick gets harder every time she calls me that._

"_I love you too Green Rose. More than you will ever know," I whispered roughly. _

_She wrapped her legs around my waist and my cock brushed past her clit._

_We both groaned at the wonderful sensation._

_I didn't waste any time pushing myself deep inside of her._

"_Oh, God! Oh, baby," she growled as I continued to pull all the way out and thrust all the way back in. _

_She clenched her feminine muscles around my cock and, with a growl, I demanded, "Do that again."_

_She continued to do it and I continued ravaging her._

_Then a brilliant idea popped into my head. I pulled out and smacked her ass. _

_I could hear her whimpering, so I smacked her again._

"_You like it when I do that, don't you?" I asked as I did it again._

_She nodded, but I wanted to hear her scream, 'Yes'._

_I pulled her hair slightly and forced her to look at me._

"_Say it! Say it out loud. Say how much you love it when I spank you. Say how much you want my cock!" I demanded, feeling the lust taking over my body._

"_I love when you smack me. I want your cock so fucking bad. Please fuck me," she groaned loudly and I could see the lust filling her eyes._

_I smacked her once more, and turned her body around so I could look at her ass._

_She put her hands on the wall and I spread her ass cheeks._

_I began to finger her clit and she cried out in pleasure._

_I pushed my cock into her asshole, and we both screamed at the top of our lungs._

_I continued to move faster as her moans were arousing me even further._

"_Touch yourself," I growled as I thrust even harder._

_I saw her hand move to her clit and I couldn't take it anymore._

_I shouted and moaned as my orgasm swept over me. She soon followed, and I couldn't believe that the mirrors in the house didn't break with how loud we were._

_I pulled out of her carefully and turned her back around._

_Our lips met in a tender kiss._

"_I swear, make up sex gets better and better with you," she whispered against my lips._

"_I couldn't agree more," I whispered back, claiming her mouth once more._

_Finally, we helped each other wash our hair and bodies._

_I turned the shower off, grabbed two towels, and carried Rosalie back to our bedroom._

_We put our pajamas on (she always stole one of my shirts to sleep in and I didn't mind one bit)._

_Wednesday finally came , and the doctor confirmed what we were both hoping for._

_Rosalie was three months pregnant and her due date was our wedding anniversary. We weren't counting on that to happen, but we secretly wished for it._

_End Flashback _

_**Three Weeks Later**_

"Emmett, wake up," I heard Rosalie call.

I jumped out of bed to find her standing by the door.

"It's time," she said with a big grin on her face.

I quickly got dressed, helped her to the car, and grabbed her suitcase. I drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital.

While Rose got settled in, I called the families and friends to let them know.

The next six hours went by painfully slow. Rose and I tried to sleep between contractions, but we were too damned excited.

As the seventh hour crept by, Rosalie became dilated to 10 centimeters

Everything happened so fast and, before I knew it, Rose was squeezing my hand tightly as she pushed and pushed.

I kept encouraging her and telling her how much I loved her.

The moment I heard our baby crying, I felt tears fall down my face. Rose was crying as well.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl," the doctor said as she handed our daughter to Rose.

Rose looked at me and she actually tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry the baby isn't a boy. I know you were looking forward to having a son."

"Rosalie, I may be a little disappointed she isn't a boy, but I honestly couldn't be happier right now," I said, brushing the damp hair from her face, kissing her forehead. "Our baby girl is here and she is happy and healthy as can be. That is all I was worried about. Besides, this little bundle of joy has me wrapped around her finger already. She is just like her mom," I replied, feeling like my heart was going to explode.

"Aww, Emmy Bear, you always know the right thing to say. I have a feeling I am going to have a Daddy's girl on my hands," she said jokingly.

I chuckled as Rose handed me our beautiful baby girl.

I immediately fell in love with her….just liked I did Rose.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

"Well , her name was supposed to be Emmett Jr., so how about Emma?" Rose asked.

"Emma is a perfect name. How about Lillian for her middle name? This way she is named after both of us," I suggested.

Rose smiled at me and I leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Emma Lillian McCarty is a perfect name for our perfect little girl," she said.

"Do you realize what today is?" I asked.

I saw the look of realization pass across Rose's face, and I knew she remembered.

"Happy 3rd anniversary, Emmy Bear," she exclaimed.

"Happy anniversary, baby," I said, before kissing her softly.

"I'm glad our wish came true," she sighed happily. "Our little girl was born on our anniversary."

"Now we will have even more cause to celebrate," I said, as I held little Emma in my arms.

My life was already complete because of Rosalie, but Emma made it feel even more whole.

I was surrounded by my girls and I wouldn't change a damn thing.

They both had me wrapped around their fingers and I absolutely loved it.

Our married life became more complicated as we took on the role of parents. However, my love for Rosalie, and our love for Emma, will never fade.

_The End_

**_Author's Note: Thank you to eurekatwilighter for helping me edit this story and convincing me to turn it into a long one-shot instead of two :)_**


End file.
